Карибский кризис
thumb|right|300px|Первое изображение советских ракет на Кубе, полученное американцами. [[14 октября 1962.]] США. 1945-2002.]] СССР. 1949-2002.]] Кари́бский кризис — чрезвычайно напряжённое противостояние между Советским Союзом и Соединёнными Штатами относительно размещения Советским Союзом ядерных ракет на Кубе в октябре 1962. Кубинцы называют его «Октябрьским кризисом» ( ), в США распространено название «Кубинский ракетный кризис» ( ). Кризису предшествовало размещение в 1961 году Соединёнными Штатами в Турции ракет средней дальности «Юпитер», напрямую угрожавших городам в западной части Советского Союза, доставая до Москвы и основных промышленных центров. Кризис начался 14 октября 1962 года, когда самолёт-разведчик U-2 ВВС США в ходе одного из регулярных облетов Кубы обнаружил в окрестностях деревни Сан-Кристобаль советские ракеты средней дальности Р-12 и Р-14. По решению президента США Джона Кеннеди был создан специальный Исполнительный комитет, в котором обсуждались возможные пути решения проблемы. Некоторое время заседания исполкома носили секретный характер, однако 22 октября Кеннеди выступил с обращением к народу, объявив о наличии на Кубе советского «наступательного оружия», из-за чего в США немедленно началась паника. Был введён «карантин» (блокада) Кубы. Вначале советская сторона отрицала наличие на острове советского ядерного оружия, затем — уверяла американцев в сдерживающем характере размещения ракет на Кубе. 25 октября фотографии ракет были продемонстрированы на заседании Совета Безопасности ООН. В исполкоме всерьёз обсуждался силовой вариант решения проблемы и сторонники такого варианта убедили Кеннеди как можно скорее начать массированную бомбардировку Кубы. Однако очередной облёт U-2 показал, что несколько ракет уже установлены и готовы к пуску, и что подобные действия неминуемо привели бы к войне. Президент США Джон Кеннеди предложил Советскому Союзу демонтировать установленные ракеты и развернуть всё ещё направлявшиеся к Кубе корабли в обмен на гарантии США не нападать на Кубу и не свергать режим Фиделя Кастро (иногда указывается, что Кеннеди также предложил вывести американские ракеты из Турции, но данное требование исходило от советского руководства, о чём подробнее сказано в статье ниже). Генеральный секретарь ЦК КПСС Никита Хрущёв согласился, и 28 октября начался демонтаж ракет. Последняя советская ракета покинула Кубу через несколько недель, и 20 ноября блокада Кубы была снята. Карибский кризис продолжался 38 дней. Он имел чрезвычайно важное психологическое и историческое значение. Человечество впервые в своей истории оказалось на грани самоуничтожения. Разрешение кризиса стало переломным моментом в Холодной войне и началом разрядки международной напряжённости. Предыстория Кубинская революция thumb|left|250px|[[Хрущёв, Никита Сергеевич|Никита Хрущёв и Фидель Кастро]] В ходе холодной войны противостояние между двумя сверхдержавами, СССР и США, выражалось не только в прямой военной угрозе и гонке вооружений, но и в стремлении к расширению их зон влияния. Советский Союз стремился организовывать и поддерживать освободительные социалистические революции в разных частях света. В прозападно-настроенных странах оказывалась поддержка «народно-освободительного движения», иногда даже оружием и людьми. В случае победы революции страна становилась членом социалистического лагеря, там строились военные базы, туда вкладывались значительные ресурсы. Помощь Советского Союза часто была безвозмездной, что вызывало дополнительные симпатии к нему со стороны беднейших стран Африки и Латинской Америки. thumb|right|250px|[[Хрущёв, Никита Сергеевич|Никита Хрущёв и Джон Кеннеди]] США, в свою очередь, придерживались аналогичной тактики, устраивая революции для установления демократии и оказывая поддержку проамериканским режимам. Изначально перевес сил был на стороне США — их поддерживала Западная Европа, Турция, некоторые азиатские и африканские страны, например ЮАР. Сразу после революции на Кубе в 1959 году у её лидера Фиделя Кастро не было тесных отношений с Советским Союзом. Во время своей борьбы с режимом Фульхенсио Батисты в 1950-х Кастро несколько раз обращался к Москве за военной помощью, но получал отказ. Москва скептически относилась к лидеру кубинских революционеров и к самим перспективам революции на Кубе, считая, что там слишком велико влияние США. Первый зарубежный визит после победы революции Фидель совершил в США, однако президент Эйзенхауэр отказался встречаться с ним, сославшись на занятость. После этой демонстрации высокомерного отношения к Кубе Ф. Кастро проводил меры, направленные против засилья американцев. Так, были национализированы телефонная и электрическая компании, нефтеперегонные заводы, 36 крупнейших сахарных заводов, принадлежавших гражданам США; прежним владельцам были предложены соответствующие пакеты ценных бумаг. Все филиалы североамериканских банков, принадлежавших гражданам США, были также национализированы. В ответ на это США прекратили поставлять на Кубу нефть и покупать её сахар, хотя действовало долговременное соглашение о покупке. Такие шаги поставили Кубу в очень тяжёлое положение. К тому времени кубинским правительством уже были установлены дипломатические отношения с СССР, и оно обратилось к Москве за помощью. Отвечая на запрос, СССР направил танкеры с нефтью и организовал закупки кубинского сахара. Можно считать, что Куба стала первой страной, которая выбрала коммунистический путь без значительного военного или политического вмешательства со стороны СССР. В этом качестве она была глубоко символична для советских лидеров, в особенности для Никиты Сергеевича Хрущёва, — он считал защиту острова критичной для международной репутации СССР и коммунистической идеологии. Вероятно, Хрущёв полагал, что размещение ракет на Кубе защитит остров от повторного американского вторжения, которое он считал неизбежным после провала попытки десанта в Заливе Свиней. Существенное с военной точки зрения размещение важнейшего вида оружия на Кубе также продемонстрировало бы важность советско-кубинского альянса Фиделю Кастро, который требовал материального подтверждения советской поддержки острова. Ракетные позиции США в Турции thumb|right|200px|Ракета средней дальности [[США PGM-19 «Юпитер»]] К 1960 году США имели значительное преимущество в стратегических ядерных силах. Для сравнения: американцы на вооружении имели примерно 6 000 боеголовок, а в СССР было только примерно 300. К 1962 году на вооружении США находилось более 1 300 бомбардировщиков, способных доставить на территорию СССР около 3 000 ядерных зарядов . Кроме того, на вооружении США стояли 183 МБР «Атлас» и «Титан» и 144 ракеты «Поларис» на девяти атомных подводных лодках класса «George Washington» . Советский Союз имел возможность доставить на территорию США около 300 боезарядов, в основном с помощью стратегической авиации и МБР Р-7 и Р-16, имевших низкую степень боеготовности и высокую стоимость создания стартовых комплексов, что не позволяло произвести масштабное развёртывание этих систем. В 1961 США начали размещение около Измира в Турции 15 ракет средней дальности PGM-19 «Юпитер» с радиусом действия 2 400 км, которые напрямую угрожали европейской части Советского Союза, доставая до Москвы. Президент Кеннеди считал стратегическое значение этих ракет ограниченным, так как подводные лодки, вооружённые баллистическими ракетами, могли накрывать ту же территорию, имея преимущество в скрытности и огневой мощи. Тем не менее в конце 1950-х ракеты средней дальности технологически превосходили межконтинентальные баллистические ракеты, которые в то время не могли постоянно находиться на боевом дежурстве. Другим преимуществом ракет средней дальности является малое подлётное время — менее 10 минут. Советские стратеги осознали, что можно эффективно достичь некоторого ядерного паритета, разместив ракеты на Кубе. Советские ракеты средней дальности на кубинской территории, имея дальность стрельбы до 4 000 км (Р-14), могли держать под прицелом Вашингтон и около половины авиабаз стратегических ядерных бомбардировщиков Стратегических ВВС США, с подлётным временем менее 20 минут. Кроме того, радары системы раннего предупреждения США были направлены в сторону СССР и были мало приспособлены к обнаружению запусков с Кубы. Глава Советского Союза Никита Сергеевич Хрущёв публично высказал своё возмущение фактом размещения ракет в Турции. Он считал эти ракеты личным оскорблением. Размещение ракет на Кубе — первый случай, когда советские ракеты покинули территорию СССР, — считается непосредственным ответом Хрущёва на американские ракеты в Турции. В своих мемуарах Хрущёв пишет, что первый раз идея разместить ракеты на Кубе пришла к нему в 1962 г., когда он возглавлял делегацию Советского Союза, посещавшую Болгарию по приглашению болгарских ЦК Компартии и правительства. Там один из его соратников, показывая в сторону Чёрного моря, сказал, что на противоположном берегу, в Турции, находятся ракеты, способные в течение 15 минут нанести удар по основным промышленным центрам СССР. Размещение ракет Предложение Хрущёва 20 мая 1962 года Никита Хрущёв, сразу после возвращения из Болгарии, провёл в Кремле беседу с министром иностранных дел Андреем Громыко, Анастасом Микояном и министром обороны Родионом Малиновским, в ходе которой изложил им свою идею: в ответ на постоянные запросы Фиделя Кастро об увеличении советского военного присутствия на Кубе разместить на острове ядерное оружие. 21 мая на заседании Совета обороны поставил этот вопрос на обсуждение. Больше всех был против такого решения Микоян, однако в конце концов члены Президиума ЦК, входившие в Совет обороны, поддержали Хрущева. Министерствам обороны и иностранных дел было поручено организовать скрытное перемещение войск и военной техники по морю на Кубу. Из-за особой спешки план был принят без утверждения — к реализации приступили сразу после получения согласия Кастро. 28 мая из Москвы в Гавану вылетела советская делегация в составе посла СССР Алексеева, главнокомандующего РВСН маршала Сергея Бирюзова, генерал-полковника Семена Павловича Иванова, а также Шарафа Рашидова. 29 мая они встретились с Раулем и Фиделем Кастро и изложили им предложение ЦК КПСС. Фидель попросил сутки на переговоры со своими ближайшими соратниками. Известно, что 30 мая у него состоялся разговор с Эрнесто Че Геварой, однако о сущности этого разговора до сих пор ничего не известно. В тот же день Кастро дал положительный ответ советским делегатам. Было решено, что Рауль Кастро в июле посетит Москву для уточнения всех деталей. Состав контингента thumb|right|250px|«Николаев» в [[порту Касильда. На причале видна тень от RF-101 «Вуду», самолёта-разведчика, сделавшего снимок.]] 10 июня на заседании Президиума ЦК обсуждались результаты поездки советской делегации на Кубу. После доклада Рашидова Малиновский представил всем предварительный проект операции по переброске ракет, подготовленный в Генеральном штабе. План предполагал размещение на Кубе двух видов баллистических ракет — Р-12 с радиусом действия около 2000 км и Р-14 с дальностью в два раза больше. Оба типа ракет были снабжены ядерными боеголовками мощностью 1 Мт. Малиновский также уточнил, что вооружённые силы разместят 24 ракеты среднего радиуса действия Р-12 и 16 ракет промежуточного радиуса действия Р-14 и оставят в резерве по половине от количества ракет каждого типа. Предполагалось снять 40 ракет с позиций на Украине и в европейской части России. После установки этих ракет на Кубе количество советских ядерных ракет, способных достичь территории США увеличивалось в два раза"Операция «Анадырь»: Цифры и Факты", Зеркало Недели, №41 (416) 26 октября — 1 ноября 2002. Предполагалось направить на Остров Свободы группу советских войск, которая должна сконцентрироваться вокруг пяти подразделений ядерных ракет (трёх Р-12 и двух Р-14). Помимо ракет в состав группы входили также 1 вертолётный полк Ми-4, 4 мотострелковых полка, два танковых батальона, эскадрилья МиГ-21, 42 лёгких бомбардировщика Ил-28, 2 подразделения крылатых ракет с ядерными боеголовками 12 Кт с радиусом 160 км, несколько батарей зенитных орудий, а также 12 установок С-75 (144 ракеты). Каждый мотострелковый полк насчитывал 2 500 человек, танковые батальоны оснащались новейшими танками Т-55. Стоит отметить, что Группа советских войск на Кубе (ГСВК) стала первой в истории СССР армейской группировкой, в состав которой вошли баллистические ракетыА. Фурсенко «Безумный риск», с. 255. Кроме того, на Кубу направлялась и внушительная группировка ВМФ: 2 крейсера, 4 эсминца, 12 ракетных катеров «Комар», 11 подводных лодок (из них 7 — с ядерными ракетами). Всего на остров планировалось отправить 50 874 военнослужащих. Позже, 7 июля Хрущев принял решение назначить командующим группировкой Иссу Плиева.А. Фурсенко "Безумный риск", с. 256 Прослушав доклад Малиновского, Президиум ЦК проголосовал за проведение операции единогласно. «Анадырь» К июню 1962 Генеральный штаб уже разработал операцию прикрытия под кодовым названием «Анадырь». По мнению составителей плана это должно было ввести американцев в заблуждение в отношении места назначения грузов. Всем советским военнослужащим, техническому персоналу и другим сопровождавшим «груз» также говорили, что они направляются на Чукотку. Для пущей достоверности к портам приходили целые вагоны шуб и дублёнок. Но несмотря на такое масштабное прикрытие, у операции был один существенный изъян: невозможно было скрыть ракеты от регулярно облетающих Кубу американских самолётов-разведчиков U-2. Таким образом, план заранее разрабатывался с учётом того, что американцы обнаружат советские ракеты до того, как все они будут смонтированы. Единственный выход, который сумели найти военные — разместить несколько зенитных батарей уже на Кубе в местах разгрузки. Ракеты и прочую технику, а также личный состав доставили в шесть разных портов от Североморска до Севастополя. Для переброски войск выделили 85 кораблей. Ни один капитан перед отплытием не знал о содержимом трюмов, а также о пункте назначения. Каждому капитану вручили запечатанный пакет, который следовало вскрыть в море в присутствии замполита. В конвертах было предписание следовать на Кубу и избегать контакта с кораблями НАТО. В начале августа на Кубу пришли первые корабли. Ночью 8 сентября в Гаване была разгружена первая партия баллистических ракет средней дальности, вторая партия прибыла 16 сентября. Штаб ГСВК расположился в Гаване. Дивизионы баллистических ракет развернули на западе острова — близ деревеньки Сан-Кристобаль и в центре Кубы — у порта Касильда. Основные войска были сконцентрированы вокруг ракет в западной части острова, однако несколько крылатых ракет и мотострелковый полк были переброшены на восток Кубы — в сотне километров от Гуантанамо и военно-морской базы США в заливе Гуантанамо. К 14 октября 1962 на Кубу доставили все 40 ракет и большую часть оборудования. Полёты U-2 Самолёт U-2 во время вылета в конце августа сфотографировал ряд строящихся позиций для зенитных ракет, но 4 сентября 1962 г. Кеннеди заявил перед Конгрессом, что на Кубе нет «наступательных» ракет. На самом же деле советские специалисты в это время уже строили девять позиций — шесть для Р-12 и три для Р-14 с дальностью 4 000 км. До сентября 1962 самолеты ВВС США облетали Кубу дважды в месяц. С 5 сентября по 14 октября полёты были прекращены. С одной стороны из-за плохой погоды, с другой — Кеннеди запретил их из опасения эскалации конфликта в случае, если американский самолет будет сбит советской зенитной ракетой. Стоит отметить, что до 5 сентября полеты выполнялись с ведома ЦРУ. Теперь же такие полёты перешли под контроль ВВСInterview with Sidney Graybeal - 29.1.98, The National Security Archive of the George Washington University. Первый полёт состоялся 14 октября 1962. Самолет-разведчик Lockheed U-2 4080-го стратегического разведывательного крыла, пилотируемый майором Ричардом Хейзером, взлетел около 3 часов ночи с авиабазы Эдвардс в Калифорнии. Через час после восхода солнца Хейзер достиг Кубы. Полёт до Мексиканского залива занял у него 5 часов. Хейзер облетел Кубу с запада и пересек береговую линию с юга в 7:31 утра. Самолёт пересёк всю Кубу почти точно с юга на север, пролетая над городами Тако-Тако, Сан-Кристобаль, Бахиа-Хонда. Эти 52 километра Хейзер преодолел за 12 минутА. Фурсенко, Безумный риск, стр. 299. Приземлившись на авиабазе в южной Флориде, Хейзер вручил пленку ЦРУ. 15 октября аналитики ЦРУ установили, что на фотографиях — советские баллистические ракеты средней дальности Р-12 («SS-4» по классификации НАТО). Вечером того же дня эта информация была доведена до сведения высшего военного руководства США. Утром 16 октября в 8:45 фотографии показали президенту. После этого по приказу Кеннеди полёты над Кубой участились в 90 раз: с двух раз в месяц до шести раз в день. Изображение:Usaf.u2.750pix.jpg| Самолет-разведчик Lockheed U-2 Изображение:U2 Image of Cuban Missile Crisis.jpg| Первый снимок ракет от 14 октября Изображение:Cuba Missiles Crisis U-2 photo.jpg| Фото, представленное Кеннеди 16 октября Изображение:Cubacrisis 17 Oct 1962.jpg| Сагуа-ла-Гранде 17 октября Изображение:Kubkrise1962MRBMSite3.jpg| Фото, сделанное в ходе полета на низкой высоте 27 октября Изображение:cuban missiles.jpg| Демонтаж ракет 1 ноября Изображение:Cubacrisis 01 Nov 1962.jpg| Сан-Кристобаль 1 ноября Изображение:November.jpg| Погрузка ракет 1 ноября Реакция США Исполком и выработка ответных мер thumb|left|250px|[[Джон Кеннеди на совещании с командующим ВВС США]] Получив фотографии, свидетельствующие о советских ракетных базах на Кубе, президент Кеннеди собрал особую группу приближённых советников на секретное совещание в Белом Доме. Эта группа в количестве 14 человек позднее стала известна как «Исполнительный комитет Совета Национальной Безопасности США». Вскоре Исполком предложил президенту три возможных варианта разрешения ситуации: уничтожить ракеты точечными ударами, провести полномасштабную военную операцию на Кубе или ввести морскую блокаду острова. Немедленный бомбовый удар был отвергнут сразу же, так же как и обещавшее длительную задержку обращение в ООН. Реальными вариантами действий, рассматриваемыми Исполкомом, были только военные меры. Дипломатические, едва затронутые в первый день работы, были тут же и отвергнуты — ещё до того, как началось основное обсуждение. В итоге выбор свели к военно-морской блокаде и ультиматуму, либо к полномасштабному вторжению. Члены Объединённого комитета начальников штабов США Пауль Нитце и генералы Кёртис ЛеМэй и Максвелл Тэйлор выступили с предложением начать вторжение на остров. По их мнению, Советский Союз не решился бы на серьёзные контрмеры. В ОКНШ планировалось вторжение, и во Флориде начали собираться войска. Военные торопили президента отдать приказ о вторжении, поскольку опасались, что когда СССР установит все ракеты, будет уже поздно. Стоит отметить, однако, что агентурные данные ЦРУ о численности советских войск на Кубе уже к тому моменту были существенно ниже реальныхКубинский кризис: историческая перспектива (дискуссия) James Blight, Philip Brenner, Julia Sweig, Svetlana Savranskaya и Graham Allison в качестве ведущего . Американцы также не знали о двенадцати тактических ядерных ракетных комплексах «Луна», уже находящихся на острове, которые могли быть задействованы по приказу генерала Плиева, командующего советскими силами на островеСоветский анализ стратегической ситуации на Кубе 22го октября 1962 , в случае вторжения. В силу вышеизложенного, вторжение, наверняка, повлекло бы за собой ответный ядерный удар по десантирующимся войскам, с катастрофическими результатами. Так или иначе такая позиция подверглась критике президента. Кеннеди опасался, что «даже в том случае, если на Кубе советские войска не предпримут активных действий, ответ последует в Берлине». По мнению администрации это стало бы полным дипломатическим разгромом США. thumb|right|300px|[[Громыко, Андрей Андреевич|Громыко и Добрынин на приеме у Кеннеди уверяют его, что на Кубе нет наступательного оружия СССР]] Идея военно-морской блокады Кубы находила бо́льшую поддержку президента и министра обороны. Однако, согласно международному праву, блокада является актом войны. В связи с этим, при обсуждении такого варианта были опасения по поводу реакции Советского Союза. 18 октября президента США посетил министр иностранных дел СССР Андрей Громыко вместе с послом СССР в США Анатолием Добрыниным, который ничего не знал о планах Хрущёва. Громыко категорически отрицал наличие любого наступательного вооружения на Кубе. Но на следующий день очередной полёт U-2 выявил ещё несколько смонтированных ракетных позиций, эскадрилью Ил-28 у северного побережья Кубы и дивизион крылатых ракет, нацеленных на ФлоридуThe "Cuban Missile Crisis, October 18-29, 1962" from History and Politics Out Loud. Решение о введении блокады было принято окончательно. На итоговом голосовании вечером 20 октября за блокаду проголосовали сам президент Кеннеди, госсекретарь Дин Раск, министр обороны Роберт Макнамара и специально вызванный для этого из Нью-Йорка посол США в ООН Эдлай Стивенсон. Кеннеди предпринял хитрый ход: избегая слова «блокада», он назвал акцию «карантином». Было решено ввести карантин 24 октября с 10 утра по местному времени. Карантин С военно-морской блокадой было много проблем. Был вопрос законности — как отметил Фидель Кастро, в установке ракет не было ничего незаконного. Они, разумеется, являлись угрозой для США, но в Европе были размещены аналогичные ракеты, нацеленные на СССР: шестьдесят ракет «Тор» в четырёх эскадронах около Ноттингема в Великобритании; тридцать ракет «Юпитер» среднего радиуса в двух эскадронах около Джоя дель Колле в Италии; и пятнадцать ракет «Юпитер» в одном эскадроне около Измира в Турции. Затем была проблема советской реакции на блокаду — не начнётся ли вооружённый конфликт с эскалацией ответных действий? Президент Кеннеди обратился к американской публике (и советскому правительству) в телевизионном выступлении 22 октября. Он подтвердил присутствие ракет на Кубе и объявил военно-морскую блокаду в виде карантинной зоны в 500 морских миль (926 км) вокруг берегов Кубы, предупредив, что вооружённые силы были «готовы к любому развитию событий», и осудив Советский Союз за «секретность и введение в заблуждение». Кеннеди отметил, что любой ракетный запуск с территории Кубы в сторону любого из американских союзников в западном полушарии будет расценен как акт войны против США. Американцы были удивлены твёрдой поддержкой со стороны своих европейских союзников, хотя премьер-министр Великобритании Гарольд Макмиллан, выражая мнение большей части международного сообщества, высказал недоумение по поводу того, что не было предпринято попытки дипломатического разрешения конфликта. Организация американских государств также единогласно проголосовала за резолюцию в поддержку карантина. Никита Хрущёв заявил, что блокада незаконна и что любой корабль под советским флагом будет её игнорировать. Он пригрозил, что если советские корабли будут атакованы американскими, ответный удар последует немедленно. Тем не менее, блокада вступила в силу 24 октября в 10:00. 180 кораблей ВМС США окружили Кубу с четким приказом ни в коем случае не открывать огонь по советским судам без личного приказа президента. К этому времени на Кубу шли 30 кораблей, в том числе «Александровск» с грузом ядерных боеголовок и 4 корабля, везущие ракеты для двух дивизионов БРСД. Кроме того, к Острову свободы приближались 4 дизельные подводные лодки, сопровождавшие корабли. На борту «Александровска» находились 24 боеголовки для БРСД и 44 для крылатых ракет. Хрущёв решил, что подводным лодкам и четырём кораблям с ракетами Р-14 — «Артемьевску», «Николаеву», «Дубне» и «Дивногорску» — следует продолжать идти прежним курсом. Стремясь свести к минимуму возможность столкновения советских кораблей с американскими, советское руководство решило развернуть остальные не успевшие добраться до Кубы корабли домой. Одновременно с этим Президиум ЦК КПСС решил привести вооружённые силы СССР и стран Варшавского договора в состояние повышенной боеготовности. Отменили все увольнения. Срочникам, готовящимся к демобилизации предписано оставаться на местах несения службы до дальнейших распоряжений. Хрущёв отправил Кастро ободряющее письмо, заверив в непоколебимости позиции СССР при любых обстоятельствах. Впрочем, он не упомянул о том, что существенная часть советского оружия уже не доберётся до Кубы. Обострение кризиса [crisis map missile range.jpg|thumb|right|200px|[http://www.jfklibrary.org/jfkl/cmc/cmc_map_missile_range.jpg Радиус покрытия ракет, дислоцированных на Кубе: Р-14 – большой радиус Р-12 – средний радиус]] Вечером 23 октября Роберт Кеннеди отправился в советское посольство в Вашингтоне. На встрече с Добрыниным Кеннеди выяснил, что тот понятия не имеет о военных приготовлениях СССР на Кубе. Однако, Добрынин сообщил ему, что знает об инструкциях, полученных капитанами советских кораблей — не выполнять незаконные требования в открытом море. Перед уходом Кеннеди сказал: «Не знаю, чем все это кончится, но мы намерены остановить ваши суда». 24 октября Хрущёв узнал, что «Александровск» благополучно добрался до Кубы. Одновременно с этим ему пришла короткая телеграмма от Кеннеди, в которой тот призвал Хрущёва «проявить благоразумие» и «соблюдать условия блокады». Президиум ЦК КПСС собрался на заседание, чтобы обсудить официальный ответ на введение блокады. В тот же день Хрущёв направил президенту США письмо, в котором обвинил его в том, что тот ставит «ультимативные условия». Хрущёв назвал блокаду «актом агрессии, толкающим человечество к пучине мировой ракетно-ядерной войны». В письме Первый секретарь предупредил Кеннеди, что «капитаны советских кораблей не станут соблюдать предписания американских ВМС», а также что «если США не прекратят своих пиратских действий, правительство СССР примет любые меры для обеспечения безопасности судов». 25 октября на экстренном заседании Совета Безопасности ООН разыгралась одна из самых памятных сцен в истории ООН. Посол США Адлай Стивенсон попытался заставить советского посла Валериана Зорина (который, как и большинство советских дипломатов, не подозревал об операции «Анадырь») дать ответ относительно присутствия ракет на Кубе, высказывая известное требование: «Не ждите, пока Вам переведут!» Получив от Зорина отказ, Стивенсон продемонстрировал фотографии, сделанные разведывательными самолётами США и показывающие ракетные позиции на Кубе. Одновременно с этим, Кеннеди отдал приказ повысить боевую готовность вооружённых сил США до уровня DEFCON-2 (первый и единственный раз в истории США)Cuba and the United States: A Chronological History by Jane Franklin, 420 pages, 1997, Ocean Press. Тем временем, в отвёт на послание Хрущёва, в Кремль пришло письмо Кеннеди, в котором он указал, что «советская сторона нарушила свои обещания в отношении Кубы и ввела его в заблуждение». На сей раз, Хрущёв решил не идти на конфронтацию и начал искать возможные выходы из сложившейся ситуации. Он объявил членам Президиума, что «невозможно хранить на Кубе ракеты, не вступая в войну с США». На заседании было решено предложить американцам демонтировать ракеты в обмен на гарантии США оставить попытки сменить государственный режим на Кубе. Брежнев, Косыгин, Козлов, Микоян, Пономарёв и Суслов поддержали Хрущёва. Громыко и Малиновский при голосовании воздержались. После заседания Хрущёв неожиданно обратился к членам Президиума: «Товарищи, давайте вечером пойдем в Большой театр. Наши люди и иностранцы увидят нас, может, и это успокоит их»Н. С. Хрущёв. Воспоминания. Стр. 490. Второе письмо Хрущёва 26 октября утром Никита Хрущёв принялся за составление нового, менее воинственного послания Кеннеди. В письме он предложил американцам вариант демонтажа установленных ракет и возвращения их в СССР. В обмен он требовал гарантий того, что «Соединенные Штаты не вторгнутся своими войсками на Кубу и не будут поддерживать никакие другие силы, которые намеревались бы совершить вторжение на Кубу». Закончил он письмо знаменитой фразой «Нам с вами не следует сейчас тянуть за концы верёвки, на которой вы завязали узел войны». Хрущёв составил это письмо в одиночку, не собирая Президиум. Позднее, в Вашингтоне была версия, что второе письмо писал не Хрущёв, и что в СССР, возможно, произошёл государственный переворот. Другие считали, что Хрущёв, наоборот, ищет помощи в борьбе против сторонников жёсткой линии в рядах руководства Вооружённых сил СССР. Письмо пришло в Белый дом в 10 часов утра. Ещё одно условие было передано в открытом обращении по радио утром 27 октября, призвавшем вывести американские ракеты из Турции в дополнение к требованиям, указанным в письме. Чёрная суббота thumb|right|200px|Обломки сбитого [[Lockheed U-2|U-2 Андерсона. Музей авиации в Гаване]] Тем временем, в Гаване политическая обстановка накалилась до предела. Кастро стало известно о новой позиции Советского Союза, и он сразу же направился в советское посольство. Команданте решил написать Хрущёву письмо, чтобы подтолкнуть его к более решительным действиям. Ещё до того, как Кастро закончил письмо и отправил его в Кремль, глава резидентуры КГБ в Гаване известил Первого секретаря о сути послания Команданте: «По мнению Фиделя Кастро, интервенция почти неминуема и произойдёт в ближайшие 24-72 часа». Одновременно, Малиновский получил донесение от командующего войсками на Кубе Иссы Плиева об усилившейся активности американской стратегической авиации в районе Карибского бассейна. Оба сообщения доставили в кабинет Хрущёва в Кремль в 12 дня, в субботу, 27 октября. thumb|left|200px|Двигатель самолёта [[Lockheed U-2|U-2, сбитого в «Чёрную субботу». Музей Революции в Гаване]] В Москве было 5 часов вечера, когда на Кубе разбушевался тропический шторм. В одно из подразделений ПВО пришло сообщение, что на подлёте к Гуантанамо замечен американский самолёт-развёдчик U-2. Начальник штаба зенитного ракетного дивизиона С-75 капитан Антонец позвонил в штаб Плиеву за инструкциями, но того на месте не оказалось. Заместитель командующего ГСВК по боевой подготовке генерал-майор Леонид Гарбуз приказал капитану ждать появления Плиева. Через несколько минут Антонец вновь позвонил в штаб — никто не взял трубку. Когда U-2 был уже над Кубой, Гарбуз сам прибежал в штаб и, не дождавшись Плиева, отдал приказ уничтожить самолёт. По другим сведениям, приказ об уничтожении самолёта-разведчика мог быть отдан заместителем Плиева по ПВО генерал-лейтенантом авиации Степаном Гречко или командиром 27-й дивизии ПВО полковником Георгием Воронковым . Пуск был осуществлён в 10:22 по местному времени. Пилот U-2 майор Рудольф Андерсон погиб, став единственной жертвой противостояния. Примерно в это же время другой U-2 был почти перехвачен над Сибирью, так как генерал ЛеМэй, начальник штаба ВВС США, пренебрёг приказом президента США прекратить все полёты над советской территорией. Ещё через несколько часов два самолёта фоторазведки ВМС США RF-8A «Крусейдер» были обстреляны зенитными орудиями во время облёта Кубы на малой высоте. Один из них был повреждён, однако пара благополучно вернулась на базу. Военные советники Кеннеди пытались убедить президента до наступления понедельника отдать приказ о вторжении на Кубу, «пока ещё не поздно». Кеннеди уже не отвергал категорически такое развитие ситуации. Однако, не оставлял надежды на мирное разрешение. Принято считать, что «Чёрная суббота», 27 октября 1962, — день, когда мир как никогда ранее близко подошёл к пропасти всемирной ядерной катастрофы. Разрешение В ночь с 27 на 28 октября по заданию президента Роберт Кеннеди вновь встретился с советским послом в здании Министерства юстиции. Кеннеди поделился с Добрыниным опасениями президента о том, что «ситуация вот-вот выйдет из под контроля и грозит породить цепную реакцию». Роберт Кеннеди заявил, что его брат готов дать гарантии ненападения и скорейшего снятия блокады с Кубы. Добрынин спросил Кеннеди о ракетах в Турции. «Если в этом единственное препятствие к достижению упомянутого выше урегулирования, то президент не видит непреодолимых трудностей в решении вопроса» — ответил Кеннеди. На следующее утро в Кремль пришло сообщение от Кеннеди, где было указано: «1) Вы согласитесь вывести свои системы вооружения с Кубы под соответствующим наблюдением представителей ООН, а также предпринять, с соблюдением соответствующих мер безопасности, шаги по остановке поставок таких же систем вооружения на Кубу. 2) Мы же, со своей стороны, согласимся — при условии создания с помощью ООН системы адекватных мер, обеспечивающих выполнение данных обязательств, — а) быстро отменить введённые в настоящий момент блокадные мероприятия и б) дать гарантии ненападения на Кубу. Я уверен, что и остальные государства Западного полушария будут готовы поступить подобным образом». Про ракеты «Юпитер» в Турции не было сказано ни слова. В полдень Хрущёв собрал Президиум у себя на даче в Ново-Огарёве. На собрании шло обсуждение письма из Вашингтона, когда в зал вошёл человек и попросил помощника Хрущёва Олега Трояновского к телефону: звонил Добрынин из Вашингтона. Он передал Трояновскому суть его беседы с Робертом Кеннеди и выразил опасения, что президент США испытывает сильное давление со стороны чиновников из Пентагона. Добрынин передал дословно слова брата президента США: «Мы должны получить ответ из Кремля сегодня же, в воскресенье. Осталось очень мало времени для разрешения проблемы». Трояновский вернулся в зал и зачитал собравшимся то, что успел записать в своем блокноте, пока слушал доклад Добрынина. Хрущёв сразу же пригласил стенографистку и начал диктовать согласие. Он также надиктовал два конфиденциальных письма лично Кеннеди. В одном он подтвердил факт того, что послание Роберта Кеннеди добралось до Москвы. Во втором, что он расценивает это послание как согласие на условие СССР по выводу советских ракет с Кубы — убрать ракеты из Турции. Опасаясь всяких «неожиданностей» и срыва переговоров, Хрущёв запретил Плиеву использовать зенитное оружие против американских самолётов. Он также приказал вернуть на аэродромы все советские самолёты, патрулирующие Карибское море. Для пущей уверенности первое письмо было решено транслировать по радио, чтобы оно как можно скорее дошло до Вашингтона. За час до начала трансляции послания Никиты Хрущева (16:00 по московскому времени) Малиновский послал Плиеву приказ начать демонтаж стартовых площадок Р-12. Демонтаж советских ракетных установок, погрузка их на корабли и вывод с территории Кубы заняли 3 недели. Убедившись, что Советский Союз вывел ракеты, президент Кеннеди 20 ноября отдал приказ прекратить блокаду Кубы. Через несколько месяцев из Турции были выведены и американские ракеты, как «устаревшие». Последствия Компромисс не удовлетворил никого. При этом он явился особенно острой дипломатической неловкостью для Хрущёва и Советского Союза, которые выглядели дающими задний ход в ситуации, которую сами же и создали — в то время как если бы ситуация была разыграна правильно, она могла бы восприниматься противоположным образом: СССР смело спасает мир от ядерного истребления, отказавшись от требования восстановить ядерное равновесие. Смещение Хрущёва несколькими годами позже можно частично связать с раздражением в Политбюро ЦК КПСС относительно уступок Соединённым Штатам, сделанными Хрущёвым, и его неумелым лидерством, приведшим к кризису. Для Кубы это было предательством со стороны Советского Союза, которому они доверяли, поскольку решение, положившее конец кризису, было принято исключительно Хрущёвым и Кеннеди. Военачальники США также были недовольны результатом. Генерал Кёртис Лемэй сказал президенту, что это было «наихудшим поражением в нашей истории» и что США должны были немедленно начать вторжение. По окончании кризиса аналитики советских и американских спецслужб предложили установить между Вашингтоном и Москвой прямую телефонную линию (т. н. «красный телефон»), чтобы в случае кризисных ситуаций у лидеров сверхдержав была возможность немедленно связаться друг с другом, а не пользоваться телеграфом. Историческое значение Историческое значение Карибского кризиса трудно переоценить. Кризис стал переломным моментом в «ядерной гонке» и в Холодной войне, советская и американская дипломатия инициировали начало «разрядки». После Карибского кризиса были подписаны первые международные договоры, регламентирующие и ограничивающие накопление, испытание и использование оружия массового уничтожения. Ажиотаж на грани паники в прессе породил в западном обществе мощное антивоенное движение, пик которого пришёлся на 60-70-е годы. Невозможно однозначно утверждать, стало ли удаление ракет с Кубы победой или поражением Советского Союза. С одной стороны — план, задуманный Хрущёвым в мае 1962 не был доведён до конца, и советские ракеты уже не могли обеспечить безопасность Кубы. С другой — Хрущёв добился от руководства США гарантий ненападения на Кубу, которые, несмотря на опасения Кастро, были соблюдены и соблюдаются по сей день. Через несколько месяцев американские ракеты в Турции, спровоцировавшие Хрущёва на размещение оружия на Кубе, были также демонтированы. В конце концов, благодаря техническому прогрессу в ракетостроении, отпала необходимость размещения ядерного оружия на Кубе и в западном полушарии вообще, поскольку через несколько лет Советский Союз создал ракеты, способные достичь любого города и военного объекта в США непосредственно с советской земли. Эпилог В 1992 году было подтверждено, что к моменту, когда разразился кризис, советские части на Кубе получили ядерные боеголовки для тактических и стратегических ракет, а также ядерные авиабомбы для бомбардировщиков среднего радиуса Ил-28, общим количеством 162 единицыСтатья Макнамары «13 дней — сорок лет спустя» . Генерал Грибков, участвовавший в работе советского штаба операции, заявил, что командующий советских частей на Кубе генерал Плиев имел полномочия применять их в случае полномасштабного вторжения США на Кубу. Небольшая продолжительность Карибского кризиса и обширная документация, касающаяся принятия решений обеими сторонами, делают его отличным примером для анализа процессов выработки государственных решений. В книге «Суть решения», авторы Graham T. Allison и Philip D. Zelikow используют кризис для иллюстрации разных подходов к анализу действий государства. Интенсивность и размах кризиса также даёт отличный материал для драмы, что иллюстрируется фильмом «13 дней». Карибский кризис также был одной из основных тем выпущенного в 2003 году документального фильма «Туман войны: одиннадцать уроков из жизни Роберта Макнамары», получившего премию «Оскар». В октябре 2002 года Макнамара и Артур Шлезингер, вместе с другими почётными гостями, участвовали во встрече с Кастро на Кубе, чтобы продолжить изучение кризиса и выпуск рассекреченных документов. На этой конференции стало ясно, что мир был гораздо ближе к ядерной конфронтации, чем считалось ранее. Так, не исключено, что только здравый смысл старшего помощника капитана советской подводной лодки Б-59 Василия Архипова предотвратил полномасштабный конфликтSOVIETS CLOSE TO USING A-BOMB IN 1962 CRISIS, FORUM IS TOLD. См. также * Чёрная суббота * Ядерный паритет * Ядерная война Примечания Ссылки * Воспоминания Никиты Сергеевича Хрущева о Карибском кризисе * Фотокопия первой страницы письма Н. С. Хрущева президенту Кеннеди 24 октября 1962. Хранение Национальной Библиотеки Конгресса США. * Хронология кризиса на сайте Хронос * Карибский кризис. Очерк М. Статкевича 2004 г. * Карибский кризис: перелом. За кулисами истории. Статья И.Хлебникова в журнале «Обозреватель». * Ракета SS-4 * Ракета SS-5 на английском языке: * Рассекреченные документы и т. п. . Данные «Национального архива по безопасности», неправительственной независимой организации США. * Транскрипты и аудиозаписи совещаний ExComm . Предоставлены Программой президентских звукозаписей Центра Миллера, Университет Вирджинии. * 13 дней—сорок лет спустя — Robert S. McNamara. * Thirteen Days — статья о фильме «13 дней». * en:The Fog of War: Eleven Lessons from the Life of Robert S. McNamara — статья о фильме «Туман Войны». * Магнитофонные записи дебатов между Джоном Кеннеди и его советниками во время кризиса * Встреча участников Карибского кризиса, октябрь 2002 * John F. Kennedy in History: Cuban Missile Crisis * фильм Thirteen Days на IMDB Литература * Фурсенко А., Нафтали Т. Безумный риск, издательство РОССПЭН, 2006 * Микоян С. А. Анатомия Карибского кризиса., издательство Academia, 2006. ISBN 5-87444-242-1 * П. Л. Подвиг. «Стратегическое ядерное вооружение России», М.: ИздАТ, 1998 * Allison, Graham and Zelikow, P. Essence of Decision: Explaining the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Longman, 1999. * Blight, James G., and David A. Welch. On the Brink: Americans and Soviets Reexamine the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Hill and Wang, 1989. * Brugioni, Dino A. Eyeball to Eyeball: The Inside Story of the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Random House, 1991. * Divine, Robert A. The Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: M. Wiener Pub.,1988. * Fursenko, Aleksandr, and Naftali, Timothy; One Hell of a Gamble — Khrushchev, Castro and Kennedy 1958—1964; W.W. Norton (New York 1998) * Giglio, James N. The Presidency of John F. Kennedy. Lawrence, Kansas, 1991. * Gonzalez, Servando The Nuclear Deception: Nikita Khrushchev and the Cuban Missile Crisis; IntelliBooks, 2002 ISBN 0-9711391-5-6 * Kennedy, Robert F. Thirteen Days: A Memoir of the Cuban Missile Crisis; ISBN 0-393-31834-6 * May, Ernest R., and Philip D. Zelikow., eds. The Kennedy Tapes: Inside the White House During the Cuban Missile Crisis. Concise Edition. New York: W.W. Norton, 2001. * Nuti, Leopoldo (ed.) I «Missili di Ottobre»: La Storiografia Americana e la Crisi Cubana dell’Ottobre 1962 Milano: LED, 1994. * Thompson, Robert S. The Missile of October: The Declassified Story of John F. Kennedy and the Cuban Missile Crisis. * Diez Acosta, Tombs. October 1962: The 'Missile' Crisis As Seen From Cuba. Pathfinder Press, New York, 2002. Категория:История Кубы Категория:Кубинская революция Категория:Холодная война Категория:Политика США Категория:История США Категория:Внешняя политика СССР 1962 14 Категория:Кризисы